


Various!Haikyuu!!/Reader

by LikaChocolate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, idk what the fuck i'm doing tbh, sometimes a bit sad idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaChocolate/pseuds/LikaChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I upload all my Haikyuu!!/Reader One Shots here. (Warning: I'm Oikawa trash so be ready for lot of Oikawa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horror Nights [Oikawa Tooru]

**30\. October**

 

“How about we do something spooky to really get into the Halloween mood, (Name)-chan?“

 

“What do you have in mind, Oikawa-kun?”

 

The brown haired setter smirked.

“Well, the local theme park has an event going on, called  _Horror Nights_. Basically, people dressed as monsters try to scare you.”

 

“Hmm... I've never been to something like that, so why not? Sounds like fun!” you chirped while giving the boy a closed eye smile.

 

“I knew you'd say that, so I've already reserved us two tickets for tomorrow! Anyway, I have to go back to practice now. I'll mail you the details later, okay? Bye (Name)-chan, I'm looking forward to tomorrow!”

 

And with that, the brown eyed boy ran off to the gym, leaving you dumbfounded. Why did he suddenly plan something like this? You had the feeling that your friend had ulterior motives, but since you couldn't point out what was wrong with your date, you just let go of that thought.

Wait.  _Date?_

Suddenly a blush crept up your face. Immediately your hands found their way on your hot cheeks.

_'No no no, calm down (Name). This is not a date. You just hang out as friends. Nothing more.'_

 

But it's not like that helped.

 

Fortunately, the cold fall wind helped you getting rid of the hot blood in your cheeks on your way home. Now you just had to be mentally prepared for tomorrow. Although you weren't so sure, if it was because of the monsters or your long-time crush and friend, Oikawa Tooru.

 

Finally at home, you quickly finished your homework and housework. When you looked at your phone, you saw the promised e-mail with the details for tomorrow.

 

Oikawa:  _Hey, (Name)-chan~! About tomorrow... I pick you up at 7pm and then we'll walk to the theme park, since it's not that far. Please put warm clothes on!! I don't want you to catch a cold! The end of the event is at 11pm. I hope that's okay with you..? If not, then I'll happily walk you home a little earlier! I think that's it? I hope you're as excited as I am! Good night, (Name)-chan~_

 

A smile found its way on your face. You quickly typed in a reply, before you brushed your teeth, changed into you pajamas and made your way in your cozy bed.

 

You:  _Hey and yeah, that's okay with me. I'm looking forward to tomorrow as well! Good night, Oikawa-kun!_

 

**31\. October**

 

When you woke up, you still had lots of time before Oikawa would come to pick you up. You made yourself breakfast, brushed your teeth, took a shower and chose something to wear later. Time flew by so fast, you almost didn't notice that you had to hurry.

Over your chosen clothes, you put on a thick (f/c) coat and some boots. You quickly combed your (h/l) (h/c) hair with your fingertips and put a fitting beanie on. Just minutes later you heard the doorbell ring. You took a last look in the mirror to check if you looked okay and then opened the door for your friend.

And there he was, looking as handsome as ever, even in his casual clothes.

 

“(Name)-chan, you look so cute! Are you ready?” grinned the male, making you blush.

 

“Hello to you too and t-thanks... I am when you are.”

 

“Okay, then lets go!” and with that he grabbed your hand and energetically dragged you along.

 

After a few minutes, you two walked side by side, unconsciously still holding hands, talking about your lives and club activities. When you two reached your destination you noticed the sky already turned dark. Oikawa asked nicely for his reserved tickets at the ticket office, got them and so you two walked through the gate of the theme park.

You immediately noticed how crowded it was.

Oikawa seemed to sense what you were thinking, because his grip on your hand suddenly tightened. When you looked up to him, he just smiled at you and said “I don't want you to get lost”.

 

You nodded with a light blush on your face.

Walking around the park deciding what you would start with, you could already hear a chainsaw and screaming not that far away.

 

“Are you scared, (Name)-chan?”

 

“Huh? Nuh-uh, not even a bit. I'm prepared for everything that might come!”

 

Oikawa's smile slightly faltered for a moment, but you certainly were more busy with deciding what you wanted to do first.

 

“How about we just go there first?”

 

You pointed at the line not far away from you.

 

“I think it's called  _Nightmare_. Doesn't that sound interesting, Oikawa-kun?”

 

You looked up at him with eager eyes.

 

“Uh, yeah sure. I do whatever you want to do first, (Name)-chan.”

 

You two lined up together, talking about whatever could happen inside the building. I didn't take long until the girls around you noticed your attractive friend and started whispering behind your back.

 

_“Hey, do you see that guy?”_

 

_“Yeah, he's pretty cute, isn't he?”_

 

_“Do you think the girl next to him is his girlfriend?”_

 

_“Nah, maybe they're relatives or something like that.”_

 

_“Are you sure? They're holding hands.”_

 

_“Should I ask him, if he wants to come with us?”_

 

You started to feel a little uncomfortable. You looked up to see Oikawa giving you a smile, before he pulled you closer to him with a tug on your arm.

He leaned down and whispered into your ear “I think we look pretty cute together.”

 

You immediately felt blood rushing to your cheeks, whereupon he just commented on how cute you looked when you're embarrassed. You whispered a short and quiet “Shut up” and felt Oikawa pulling you along, since you were the next two in the line to go in.

 

Entering the building, the only thing you saw was darkness. Somewhere at the end of the dark hallway, you two saw a flickering light. Still holding hands, you made your way to light. Hearing a creepy laughter, your grip on his hand tightened. You opened the door to find a dark, but colorful room full with dolls, toys and a few full-sized clown figures. The light bulb in the middle of the room seemed almost broken, since it didn't stop flickering. Laughter from every direction seemed to fill the room. The moment you tried to open the next door with your free hand, one of the creepy full-sized clown figures appeared from nowhere and took a hold of your hand while starting to laugh really high-pitched. Oikawa eagerly stared at you, waiting for a reaction.

 

You just looked up at the clown and asked “Excuse me, could you please let go of my hand? We have to go to the next room. Thanks.”

 

The clown let go off you, waiting for the next people to (hopefully) scare. Oikawa blinked in surprise. This really wasn't the reaction he expected. All the way through the building, you would just smile at the monsters who tried to scare you, while Oikawa just stared at you with a slight frown on his face.

Why weren't you scared?

When you finally find your way out of the building, you started to giggle.

 

“This was really fun, wasn't it Oikawa-kun?”

 

You looked up to him.

 

“Is something the matter? Didn't you enjoy our way through the house?” you asked, your smile starting to falter.

 

“N-no it's nothing like that! I just didn't expect you to be so brave, (Name)-chan.” he answered rubbing his neck with his free hand.

 

“Me neither to be honest. I'm actually quite jumpy, but like I said, I'm mentally prepared for anything that could come.”

 

A long sighted slipped the setter out and you began to wonder.

 

“Oikawa-kun? Is it bad that I'm not scared?”

 

A light blush started to cover his cheeks.

 

“I-I was hoping you would be scared, so I could protect you...” the boy mumbled.

 

Now it was your turn to blush.

 

“H-huh? Why would you want to do that?”

 

“Because I was hoping you would fall for me, if I protect you from the scary monsters here!”

 

_Silence._

 

“So y-you-” he cut off your stuttering.

 

“Yes, I like- no  _love_  you! And I was hoping you'd feel the same for me after today..”

 

Looking him in the eyes, you started to laugh.

 

“You're such an idiot, Oikawa-kun.”

 

“(N-name)-chan, don't be so mean-”

 

“I can't fall for you after today, because I've already fallen for you a long time ago.”

 

Your blush worsened, but if that's not the best time to spill the beans, then when would that be?

The brown haired boy's eyes widened, before he leaned down, giving you a passionate kiss on the lips.

 

Well, that  _definitely_  caught you off-guard.

 

You returned the kiss right away when you processed what was even happening.

When the two of you separated, you both started to laugh.

 

“It seems like my plan still kind of worked.” smirked the tall boy giving you genuine smile.

 

“You're such a dork, Oikawa-kun.”

 

“Your now officially my girlfriend. Call me by first name.”

 

The boy often wanted you to call him by his first name, but you never found the right moment to...until now.

 

“O-okay... You're a dork...Tooru.”

 

**You were pretty sure, this was the best kind of ulterior motive someone could ever have.**


	2. Five Years [Child!Oikawa/Oikawa Tooru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an age gap of five years where the Reader is already an adult and Oikawa still underage so if that makes you uncomfortable, don't read this one.

"(Name)-chan, one day you'll be my bride!"  
"Sure, kiddo. Whatever you say."  
  
The little boy in front of you pouted.  
"You don't take me serious, you meanie!" the brown eyed boy in front of you whined.  
"Of course I do, Tooru-chan." you said, ruffling his soft brown locks.  
Of course you didn't. He was just a kid after all, but you couldn't just say no to him, could you?  
  
The boy in front of you is Oikawa Tooru. You know each other since his mother gave birth to him. That's why the two of you are already on first name base. Both of your parents are pretty close friends and since you're five years older than Oikawa, his parents always asked you first, when they needed a babysitter. But not only that, Oikawa liked - or in his words loved – you, so he's always been pretty clingy. He always took you with him to watch him practice Volleyball with his friends. Your friends often made fun of you for spending so much time with an eight years old kid like him, but you didn't mind. Oikawa was really important to you after all.  
 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  
A few years passed and while Oikawa entered middle school with 12, you were in your third year high school with 17 years of age. You were quite busy with studying, since finals would approach soon, but you still took your time to visit him from time to time, when he had Volleyball practice. It somehow made him feel more energetic, seeing your beautiful smiling face from the benches like that. He was ready to toss the ball that was flying towards him, when he saw how a guy – around your age – sitting beside you. You turned around to the new presence next to you, looking surprised, but started laughing because the guy probably said something funny to you.   
_Who was this guy? Why was he talking to you?_  
These and many other questions flew through his mind until the ball hit him right in the face, knocking him out in the progress.   
He heard you shouting his name in worry until everything went black.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was, that he wasn't in the gym anymore. He tried to sit up from his lying position, only to feel a sharp pain in the region of his nose. The pain made him try to touch his nose, only to feel it stuffed with tissues.  
  
"Tooru, are you awake?"  
  
The moment he heard your voice calling from another room, he realized that he was lying on your bed. Immediately, a light blush started to cover his face. It's not like it was the first time he was in your room, but it felt...different. He felt more mature. The last time he was in your room, he was still in elementary school. Now he was in middle school. But he knew he was still too young for you, but that wouldn't change anything about his feelings for you!  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Too absorbed into his thoughts, he didn't notice you entering the room. Your face just inches apart from his. Too shocked to move, he just started into your (e/c) orbs.  
  
"I'm talking to you Tooru."  
  
You let out a long sigh and took a few steps back to increase the gab between the two of you.  
  
"Here I have an ice pack for your nose." you said, tossing him the ice pack onto the bed.  
  
"I make us some food-"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Huh? Do you mean your nose? The ball hit you right in the face. You passed out, so I thought it would be the best to take you to my place-"  
  
"Wait, do you mean you carried me to your house?"  
  
"Stop interrupting me, Tooru. That's a bad habit, y'know? Anyway, no I didn't. My friend was nice enough to drive us here."  
  
"You mean that...guy?"  
  
"Yeah, but I should really start making food now. Your mum told me to make dinner before evening and it's already starting to become dark."  
  
And with that, you left a frustrated looking Oikawa on your bed. The guy- the friend you were talking about, the thought of another guy being close to you made him angry. But what could he do? He was just 12 after all.  
With the ice pack pressed against his nose, the boy left your room just to find you in the kitchen wearing an apron. You were currently looking for fast and easy receipts to quickly make food for the both of you. Your parents were out for dinner together with Oikawa's parents like they were every friday. You were already used to babysit him every week, so it wasn't much of a trouble. Oikawa sat next to you, admiring your beautiful form.  
  
"You'd be a great wife, (Name)-chan!"  
  
"Thanks, but I guess I'm still too young for that. Not that I soon want to be one anyway."  
  
"Just wait, one day I'll make you my bride, (Name)-chan!"  
  
"That's really sweet of you Tooru, but you should find a nice girl in your age. You won't want an old hag like me." you said laughing.  
  
"But I don't want anybody else!"  
 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
The day of your graduation had finally come. A happy day for you and your classmates, but not for a certain brown haired setter. Why? Because you planned to go to university, that's why. That means, you would leave him for five years. _Five long years_. You wouldn't even be able to visit him, since the university you chose was pretty far away. A deep sigh escaped his throat as he sat on one of the benches outside of your school building.  
  
"What's with the long face, Assikawa?" Oikawa's best friend appeared, making the poor boy jump in surprise.  
  
"I-Iwa-chan! Don't scare me like that-"  
  
"Is it because of (Surname)-san going to university?"  
  
"Whaa- No, of course not! I'm happy for (Name)-cha- ouch!"  
Before Oikawa could even end his sentences, Iwaizumi angrily hit him on the head.  
  
"Iwa-chan! Why are you always hitting me?" Oikawa whined while pressing a hand to his aching head.  
  
"Because you keep lying to me, you jerk. Anyway, (Surname)-san is looking for you-"  
  
"Oh, you found him Iwaizumi-kun! Thanks a lot!"  
  
Both of the boys turned in your direction, seeing you waving to both of them. Iwaizumi mumbled a short "no problem", before leaving you with Oikawa alone.  
  
"So..." you tried to start a conversation. "Why did you leave the ceremony?"  
  
_No answer._  
  
"Did I make you angry? I'm sorry if I di-"  
  
"No you absolutely didn't do anything wrong. Sorry, if I made you think that. I better go now, I still have homework to do."  
  
He tried to walk away, but you kept hold of his wrist.  
  
"Hey... What's worrying you? You can tell me." you gently whispered while pulling him in for a hug.  
  
For a moment, everything was silent. When he finally returned the hug, he quietly whispered   
"I don't want you to leave."  
  
That made your heart sting. You didn't know that this would actually hurt him.   
You broke the hug, got hold of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  
"Just five years and I'm back. And we can still keep in contact via email. You won't even notice that I'm not here!"  
  
"Just promise me you will come back."  
  
"I promise you."  
  
He just nodded, giving you a fake smile.   
 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Finally, five long years have passed. You are now 22, while Oikawa is now 17. You haven't seen each other in these five years, but you texted and phoned a lot. Almost every day to be exact. And now you were coming back home.   
  
You are happy.   
  
Happy to see your friends again.   
  
Happy to see your family again.  
  
And more importantly, happy to see  _Oikawa_  again.  
  
Yes, your feelings for him changed a lot in these past five years. You felt terrible for developing feelings for him, you were an adult after all.   
Not much of a mature adult though, but hey, you were just 22, nobody could blame you.  
You pushed these thoughts aside and made your way to the person you wanted to see the most right now.  
  
You entered the school grounds of the Aobajousai High. It wasn't that hard to find the way to the gym. Right before the entrance there was a huddle of girls surrounding... _Oikawa?_  
  
"You've become quite the womanizer, haven't you, Tooru?"  
With a big smile plastered across your face, you made your way to the huddle of people not far from you. Said boy turned around, only his eyes widening in shock when he saw you.  
  
"(N-name)-chan?!"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you would come back today?"  
  
"It was a surprise?"  
  
The boy didn't hesitate to run up to you, giving you a big bear hug. That's when you noticed how much he had grown. Like literally. Still five years ago, he was as tall as you are, maybe even shorter. Also he became...really handsome. That thought alone made you blush while you were returning his hug.   
  
"I'm so glad you are back, (Name)-chan..." the setter said when he finally let go of you.  
  
"...Me too."  
  
Suddenly you heard someone coughing behind you, what made you turn around.  
  
"A-are you Oikawa-senpai's g-girlfriend?" a short girl in front of you shyly asked.   
  
"O-oh, don't worry, I'm not his girlfriend!" you quickly answered out of reflex.  
  
"You mean, not  _yet_."  
  
He put an arm around your shoulder, leading you towards the gym. He waved a quick goodbye to his fangirls until he closed the door.  
  
"We still have a lot to catch up on (Name)-chan..."  
  
"What do you mean with that?"  
  
"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean." he said, giving you smug like smirk.  
  
Holding your beet red face in your hands, he lead you towards the locker room.  
 

Actions speak louder than words.


	3. Dollhouse [Sugawara Koushi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Melanie Martinez's song "Dollhouse".

_Perfect. A word most people at your school would use to describe you._

_You are the student council president at Karasuno_

_Known for your excellent grades_

_Part of a wealthy family_

_And extremely pretty as well_

 

“(Surname)-senpai! (Surname)-kun! Good morning!” A female underclassman called out to you and your younger brother. Some other students joint in as well and both of you greeted them back with a gentle smile.

People were always envious of your perfect brother-sister-relationship.

 

_But they don't see through the curtains_

 

The moment both of you entered the school building you could hear your brother beside you snorting.

“What's so funny, (Brother's Name)?”

“You're so fake (Name), it's hilarious.” He laughed.

“What do you mean?”

“Don't play dumb. We both know your not the perfect girl you're trying to be. And you acting like we're getting along seriously makes me want to puke.”

“I'm just trying to make the best out of the situation!”

“Whatever, I don't care. See you later... _Sis._ ”

And with that he walked in the direction of his classroom.

The pain from his words was visible on your face, but you quickly pulled yourself together.

 

When classes ended you said your goodbyes to your friends and made your way to the student council room to help the other members to finish sorting the requests from all clubs. Around 15 minutes later you heard a knock on the door.

“Yes, come in.” You called.

A short girl, which also is a member of the student council, entered the room shyly and asked: “(S-surname)-senpai, there's someone from the Volleyball Club who wants to talk to you. I-is it okay to let him enter or should I send him away?”

“It's okay, let him in. And thank you very much.” You gave her an encouraging smile to which she responded with a small but warm smile. The girl opened the door a little wider and nodded to the person behind it to signal that they could enter.

A guy walked in that you recognized to be a classmate of yours.

Sugawara Koushi. Vice captain of Karasuno's Boys Volleyball Club.

“I'm sorry to disturb you when you're working, (Surname)-san.” The gray-haired boy bowed in front of you.

“No need to be so formal, Sugawara-san. We are classmates after all.”

You let out a short laugh.

“Anyway, what can I do for the vice captain of the Volleyball Club?”

He raised his hands in which he held a few papers.

“I'm here in Daichi's place to bring the request from our club. I hope I'm not too late-”

“Actually you are. You were supposed to bring them yesterday and-” One of the student council members started but you interrupted them.

“Don't worry about it, I will take care of that myself and add it to my stack.”

Everyone in the room stared at you.

“But (Surname)-san, your stack is already quite high. Are you sure?” One of them asked.

“It's okay! You all can go home. I'll just finish my stack and then go home too.”

All members looked at each other feeling somehow torn, but knowing you would keep on trying to persuade them if they wouldn't agree, they just nodded and said their goodbyes.

Now only you and Sugawara were left.

 

“Don't you have to go back to practice? I'm sure everyone is wondering where you are, Sugawara-kun.”

He gave you one of his big warm smiles.

“Practice is canceled for today so I thought you might need help with that stack. I mean it is my fault that you have to stay longer at school today.”

You shook your head. “Thank you, but I really don't think that I need any help.”

“I don't take a 'no', (Surname)-san!” He smiled and took one of the chairs to sit across from you.

You let out a sigh but smiled nevertheless.

“Alright. Then please place the requests that are already approved into that pile and the ones that got disapproved into that one,” you pointed each time to the right pile “and give the ones that aren't decided yet to me, okay?”

He nodded enthusiastically and started sorting the piles.

After an hour both of you were finally finished.

 

“Thank you so much, Sugawara-san! I think this would have taken at least twice as long without you!”

The setter gave you a big smile.

“You really are amazing.”

“..Huh?”

“You work just as hard as everyone says. That's a really admirable trait, (Surname)-san.”

“Wha- I mean, thank you.”

That's the first time someone complimented you on your diligence. People usually just tell you how envious they are of your life.

A light blush covered your face. You didn't know what to say.

“You're adorable when you're blushing, (Name)-chan.” The gray-haired boy laughed.

“Did you just...call me by my first name?”

“I-I hope that's okay? I don't know why but I have the feeling that we can become really good friends!”

“Y-yes of course....Koushi-kun.”

The both of you talked for a bit, laughed and exchanged phone numbers until you decided that it would be the best to finally head home. When you left the building you could hear the students that were left muttering something. You couldn't quite catch what they said but you could hear it was something about a beautiful woman. You looked at Sugawara in hope he might know something but he only shrugged.

 

“(Name)!” A familiar female voice called.

You turned around to see your mother leaning impatiently against her car.

You could hear the students whispering about what a young and beautiful mother you have. Some were also pointing out her expensive looking jewelry and how lucky you were to have rich parents. You bit your lower lip feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Suga- I mean, Koushi-kun, I guess I have to go now. It was nice talking to you. I see you tomorrow.”

The brown-eyed volleyball player waved you goodbye and watched you walking towards your mother's car in which your brother was already seated in.

He smiled watching you go, but that smile quickly disappeared when he saw you getting roughly shoved into the car and more importantly, when he saw the smile that you were always wearing disappear when you sat next to your brother into the car.

 

_They don't know you are just putting on a doll face_

 

It didn't took much time until you mother started yelling at you.

“Why did you take so long?! Do you even know how long you kept me waiting?”

“You didn't tell me you would pick us up. I was busy with my tasks as the student coun-”

“And don't tell me that guy is your boyfriend?! I will not allow that!”

“He's just a friend that-”

“Shut up, don't talk back to me. Why do you children love to make me angry? Do you hate me?! You both are just like your father!”

You and your brother kept silent while she continued to complain about your father.

Your mother often yelled at the two of you. She only argued with your father and drank to forget her worries. She wasn't always like that. Back when you were a child, she was a really friendly, lovely and calm person. When your father cheated on her for the first time, she began to suppress her anger. Eventually she ended up letting her anger out on you and your brother. Mostly verbally but sometimes when she's drunk she  tends to be aggressive. You were always able to protect your little brother from your drunk mother, but he still ended up becoming really cold towards you  and your parents, not to forget that he even started doing drugs. Your father isn't much of a help either. He rarely is at home anyway, he's too busy with work and finding all these sluts. It's a vicious circle.

 

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 

Nobody besides your family knows about your situation. Not even your friends. You rather let them think that you have a perfect family than them starting to think bad about you.

But it's okay, isn't it?

Someday you'll be able to get your broken family back together, right?

At least that's what you were hoping for.

 

At home everything was like it always was. You mother was sleeping, you brother locked the door to his room and your father; who knows where he was.

You prepared dinner in the kitchen so at least you and your brother wouldn't have to starve. Suddenly you heard your mobile phone on the table vibrating. Looking at the screen you saw the message was from Sugawara.

Sugawara Koushi

_online_

Hey (Name)-chan, did you got home safely? Just want to make sure ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Yes, don't worry! My mom drove me home

Great!

Can I talk to you after practice?

Sure, I'll wait at the entrance for you

 

When you heard someone coming down the stairs you quickly tried to hide your phone in the cabinet.

“Who were you texting with?!”

Your mother walked in. And from the bright blush on her cheeks you could tell she was drunk.

“I didn't text anyone, I'm making dinner.” You tried to reassure her.

“Don't lie to me! You're going to leave me aren't you?!” She raised her voice.

“I would never-”

“Shut up! You're going nowhere!” Your mother slapped you right across the face, slightly slicing open your cheek with her fingernail in the process.

You held your cheek still feeling the burning sensation.

Realization hit your mother.

“(Name)... I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible mother. No wonder you children hate me.”

“We don't hate you mom, don't say things like that.”

 

_I see things that nobody else sees_

 

On the next day after school, work at the student council was quickly finished so you got out earlier and waited for Sugawara. You were a bit curious about how the Volleyball Club practiced and they still had quite some time until club activities would end so you planned to sneak a peek. When your hand touched the handle of the gym door, the door suddenly opened and you bumped into a male figure. You looked up to see Daichi.

He seemed surprised.

“Oh (Surname)-san, what brings you here?”

“A-ah sorry for disturbing Sawamura-kun, I was just curious about how you guys practice. I-I'll leave immediately!” You blushed in embarrassment.

“No, that's not how I meant it! We're still in the middle of practice, just join Shimizu on the bench.”

“T-thanks.” You smiled awkwardly.

You made your way over to the black haired girl and sat next to her.

 

“WHOOOOAAAH, PRETTY GIRL!”

“ISN'T THAT THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT?!”

“DOES SHE HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!”

 

You turned around with an awkward smile and waved at the yelling boys.

The gray-haired setter looked at you in surprise.

“Eh, (Name)-chan? I'm not finished with practice yet, sorry that I'm making you wait!”

“Ah don't worry Koushi-kun, we finished work pretty soon today so I thought I could just watch you guys practice for a bit.”

Before the setter could even answer, a slightly taller, bald guy ran towards him and shook his shoulders.

“YOU TWO ARE CALLING EACH OTHER BY THE FIRST NAME, IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!” The male yelled with a scary face.

“IS SHE?” A short male, with a blond streak, jointed in.

Sugawara seemed a bit overwhelmed from all the yelling. He looked over to you, only to see that you were a blushing mess. He turned back to both of the guys in front of them.

“We're just friends.” He rubbed the back of his neck feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“SO DOES THAT MEAN-”

“OI, BACK TO PRACTICE OR I MAKE YOU RUN EXTRA LAPS!” Yelled Daichi from the other end of the gym.

Everyone flinched and immediately obeyed.

 

After practice you waited in front of the gym for Sugawara to change clothes.

Less than ten minutes later you heard a male voice speak up.

“Ah (Name)-chan, here you are. I was scared that you've already left.”

“I wouldn't have waited the whole time if I'd just go home now, would I?”

“You have a good point the- Wait, what happened to your cheek?”

He pointed to the band-aid on your cheek which he hadn't noticed before.

“I accidentally scratched myself, no need to worry about it!”

Sugawara didn't seem convinced

“Is...everything okay at home?”

That caught you off-guard.

“W-what? Yes of course.”

The two of you made your way to the bench in front of the school gate.

“It didn't seem that way to me yesterday.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the way your mom shoved you into the car.”

You faked a laugh.

“She was just angry that I was late. She usually isn't like that-”

“And what about your gloomy face when you sat next to your brother?”

“Isn't it normal that siblings argue from time to-”

“(Name)-chan,” The setter interrupted you with a serious face.

“I understand if you're not ready to talk about it. I'm not going to pressure you into telling me. Just know that I'm here when you're ready. I don't think it's a good idea to keep it bottled up.”

He took both of your hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

“T-thank you.” Your heart skipped a beat, your cheeks slightly reddening.

That was the first time someone made you feel like this.

“You look really cute when you blush, (Name)-chan.” A warm smile spread across his face.

 

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_


End file.
